


Groffiong Fix

by Penguin217



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam is a jelly bean, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, hard shell pure sugar inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin217/pseuds/Penguin217
Summary: Collection of one-shots written out of impatience for Season3, and a need for more of these idiots. I've just given Eric's sisters names and aged-behaviour to suit the scenarios I think of (I know one is called Anthea but no idea of the others).Chapter 1 - Eric has a bad dayChapter 2 - BabysittingChapter 3 - Dealing with HomophobesChapter 4 - ActionsChapter 5 - Eric and the birthday traditionChapter 6 - Aimee has a partyChapter 7 - Caring for the sick and dramatic - Requested by georgiaChapter 8 - Stress and Comfort - Requested by anonChapter 9 - Costume PartyChapter 10 - CamoChapter 11 - Night Walks - Requested by Ziggy
Relationships: Effoff, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Groffiong - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 233





	1. Eric had a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has had a bad day and all he wants is some sympathy and a cup of tea.

Eric Effiong was livid. Not only had he just experienced the worst day possible, homophobic bludgeoning on his birthday not considered, but now he was locked out of his house. All he wanted was a cup of tea with a side of sympathy, maybe eat tomorrow’s Curly Wurley, and let himself begin to forget the nightmare that was today. Of course, he lost his house keys the same day his parents had agreed to chaperone the overnight trip to the city for his sisters’ church youth group. Of course man! 

Scoffing at the latest manifestation of his cursed luck, Eric swung his shoulder bag off one shoulder to retrieve his phone. Precious Oatcakes always has an open invitation to stay over. Eric unlocked his phone and scrolled through to call his best friend but stopped short of pressing call. Otis wasn’t talking to Eric because he is being a twat. Rethinking his strategy, Eric scrolled back to the top of his contact list to the newest light of salvation in his life, his bully-turned-boyfriend Adam. Taking a quick second to stifle the uncontrollable smile that always split his face at the thought of the 6ft, personal Knobzilla, Eric tapped the call button. 

One ring.  
Two rings.  
Come on Adam pick up.  
Three.  
If you’re ignoring your phone for a wank…  
Four.  
Five.  
I swear Adam you knob head…  
Six.

Fuck it I’m going over there. At least his mum has started buying the good tea and the chance to peruse baby pictures always cheers anyone up. The usual brief bike ride between houses took twice the amount of time, as Eric’s luck struck again and he rode over a nail, puncturing his front tyre. By the time Eric walked his bike to his boyfriend’s front door he was convinced not even baby photos could improve the day. Finally reaching the front door, Eric rang the bell and barely finished removing his bike helmet before Maureen Groff answered the door.

“Eric dear! I’m so happy to see you. Come in, come in.” Ms Groff smiled as she ushered Eric through the doorway. “Adam is just upstairs, in his room. But first,” She pulled her shoulders back and gave Eric a quick twirl to show off her dress, “what do you think? The girl in the shop said it suited me and I’ve never owned anything like it.” Eric smiled warmly at the petite woman’s twirl before taking her neatly manicured hands in his. 

“I think it’s stunning Ms Groff. The colour is ravishing on you my dear. You wear this next time you and Jean go dancing, you’ll have to fight the fellas off with a stick!” Since she kicked her toxic husband out, Maureen’s confidence and natural beauty had flourished. Eric had happily taught her to wing out her eyeliner last time she had gone out dancing with some of her new girlfriends. The woman was a glowing beacon of hope and life nowadays. He gave Maureen a quick peck on the cheek before she shooed him upstairs to find Adam.

Eric tentatively knocked on his boyfriend’s bedroom door. When no one answered, he may have knocked again with an open palm. This time, a bored faced Adam opened the door. “Tromboner?” He slowly removed his earphones as he looked past his boyfriend to see where his mum was before squinting at Eric. “Thought you had band practice?”  
Eric practically stormed into the taller boy’s room as the urge to vent consumed him. 

“Hard to practice when your music teacher locks your French horn in the store room when the lock broke now isn’t it?” Eric dropped his bag on the floor next to his boyfriend’s desk, as said boyfriend resumed lounging on his bed. “I have had the shittest day man!” As Eric began very animatedly listing off the atrocities of his day and every slight of the universe against him, Adam was captivated by the fire in his boyfriend’s eyes and the way the purple eyeliner under his eye was really making the flush of his cheeks pop. Adam may have missed most of what Eric was saying, but he didn’t miss a single flicker of emotion on his boyfriend’s expressive face. 

“And then I rode over a nail on my way here so now I have to pay for a new tyre! Second one this month man! I’m telling you I’m cursed. I betcha it was that rat Ruby. And all because I wouldn’t let her copy my fucking homework.” Eric looked at his boyfriend, giving him his cue to over some words of support or agreement that his whole shitty day was orchestrated by Ruby. 

Adam was of course saved from answering by his mum interrupted with fresh mugs of tea and a plate of cream-filled biscuits. She offered Eric a wink as she left the room. Eric turned back to Adam; the distraction of a tea break short lived. He was just about to take a breath to resume his frustrations at noticing Adam’s blank look, when the other boy finally spoke. “Your eyeliner is nice.” Adam’s voice was his usual quiet and thrown-away tone. Eric knew immediately, Adam hadn’t heard a single word from the entire rant. He stood stunned for a second as he processed the other boy’s words. 

“Thanks, Adam.” Adam Groff may not listen well, but he was always sincere. Feeling all his anger and frustration from the day just melt away, Eric threw himself on top of his boyfriend. “No one else noticed it’s a new colour. It’s called Amethyst Night. I also got matching polish, look.” Cuddling into the taller boy’s side, Eric held up one hand to show off his matching, jewel toned nails. Adam just smiled at his boyfriend’s antics before reaching up to lace their fingers together. 

“If you stay, mum’s doing risotto tonight.” Eric felt himself relax for the first time all day, and nodded against Adam’s chest. "Sorry your day was shit."


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both parents out of town, Eric is charged with baby-sitting his youngest two sisters. Luckily, his amazing boyfriend Adam is over to help.

Babysitting his little sisters is normally the worse way Eric can imagine spending his time. He loved them dearly, irritation and bratty noise included, but he was a young, man with a smoking hot boyfriend now. They could be out at the movies sneaky hand jobs under their coats, or chilling out at the scrapyards after a late night rendezvous. Instead, here he was heating up the stewed lamb his mum made before she headed off to help care for an aunt two villages over. His dad was away on a work assignment and the oldest of his sisters was sleeping over at her friend’s house, leaving Eric with the smallest two. The one godsend was that his hunk of a man boyfriend was free tonight and was happy to help in the babysitting. 

Eric checked the potatoes and greens before heading into the living room to get someone to set the table. The words died on his tongue at the image that met him. If anyone had tried to tell him this time last year that the headmaster’s son and school bully would be an absolute sweetheart with his sisters, Eric would have pulled a muscle laughing. The usually stone faced boy had the smallest of the Effiong girls perched in his lap singing along with the Disney princess movie they were watching, while a second Effiong girl was sitting beside him, paying great care and attention as she painted his nails with a shock pink varnish. Adam held one already finished hand to the side to dry, while he smiled at the youngest theatrics.  
“Ad, Ad, you watching? This is where the prince comes in!”  
“Yeah I’m watching.”  
The second Effiong sister scoffed at the screen. “That prince is dumb. He looks so weak.”  
“Yeah he’s nothing like our Ad!” The youngest chirped in agreement, looking up at Adam behind her. “You were like a prince when you crashed the school play weren’t cha Ad?” All the females in the Effiong household found any excuse to reference Adam’s confession to Eric, though none truly understood the significant of asking to hold Eric’s hand. That little fact has stayed between Adam and Eric, and possibly Otis and Maeve and Ola, who surely told Lily. So maybe that wasn’t a secret in school, but to the Effiong household, sure. 

Adam just smiled and winked at the two girls, earning delighted giggles in response. To those girls, Adam could do next to no wrong, and that knowledge made every ounce of cold exterior previously associated with Adam Groff, melt away. Being likened to a Disney prince was a nice little ego boost as well.  
“Okay Ad this coat is done. Don’t touch them til they dry.” Adam held both hands up, palms facing outwards, to allow both girls to inspect his nails. The youngest, innocently but unfortunately, reached out to touch them and smudged the shiny paint. “Tess you monster! Look what you did!” The elder sister leapt up to check the damaged varnish before raising her hand to smack her sister. Eric went to rush in to stop her, but Adam easily caught the sister’s wrist in his hand.  
“Violence is not cool Mel.” His voice was soft and calm, as he slowly lowered the girl’s arm to her side. “She didn’t mean to. She just wanted to check it was dry.”  
“I’m sorry Melly.” The youngest sniffled. “I just thought they were pretty.”  
“She ruined them! Ad I was so careful to make them look good.” Both sisters now looked teary eyed and disappointed. 

Adam let out a breath and looked at his nails. Truth be told, he hated the colour, but he loved Eric’s sisters. He hated seeing them upset more than the colour. Getting an idea, the teen looked down at the sniffling mass in his lap. “Tess you got any of those little stickers from your fairy book?” The littlest Effiong drew some shuddering breaths around sniffs and wiped her eyes. She slowly pushed herself off Adam’s lap and solemnly pulled her sticker book from her school bag. Adam just smiled at her and prompted her to open to the sticker page. “Mel, want ta pick one of the small ones to cover the smudge?” Both girls wiped their eyes before putting their heads together to choose which glittery, 3D fairy-themed sticker would fit on the older boy’s nail and match the polish. Finally deciding on a small yellow flower with a fake pearl centre, Mel peeled it off and covered the smudged spot with a growing smile. Tess giggled in delight as Adam once again held the nails up for inspection. “Good?” Delighted nods were returned before Tess climbed back onto Adam’s lap, Mel cuddled into his side, and they returned to their movie. 

The display was absolutely heart-melting to Eric. With warmth and patience, Adam had totally defused the potential grudge match-meltdown, all without getting off the couch and smudging another nail. Eric really didn’t want to interrupt this moment of pure heaven in his living room, but if he waited any longer the dinner would be ruined, and in no way was Eric planning to reopen the pizza topping debate of last month. “Hey guys, umm, dinner time. Wash up and can someone set the table please?”  
Three heads turned to Eric immediately. The two girls jumped up to race for who got the good soap first while Adam calmly pushed himself off the couch. He approached Eric with a soft, warm, smirk before holding up one hand of freshly painted nails. “Jealous Tromboner?”  
Eric returned the joking tone with an inquisitive brow, before taking the hand and holding it up for intense scrutiny. “The colour does nothing for your complexion…. But the care bear points for the sticker tactic, well, someone may have earnt himself some major boyfriend points.” A dazzling smile lit up Eric’s face as he slid his hand to lace fingers with his boyfriend. “You were amazing.”  
Adam smiled and ducked his head to hide his blush. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand before leaning in for a gentle lip lock. The two boys placed each of their free hands on the other’s hip, as the kiss grew bolder slowly. 

“Ahem.” The boyfriends pulled away and turned to see the matching grinning girls watching them. “We really didn’t want to interrupt but the potatoes are about to boil over.” With a whispered curse, Eric ran into the kitchen to try and save dinner. Adam winked at the sisters before helping them set the table. Eric brought the food out, along with the warmed plates. Adam helped Tess to fill her plate with a bit of everything, made a deal to swap stew carrots for pieces of turnip. If Eric noticed the deal opposite him, he said nothing.


	3. Dealing with homophobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to meet Eric, Adam runs into some homophobes.

Adam had just finished his tutoring session at a local café. Part of his agreement on returning to Moordale High was hiring a tutor outside of his school appointed ‘academic guidance’ to ensure he could catch up with his classmates, with a B- grade average. Although he hated losing a part of his Saturday afternoons, he wasn’t unhappy feeling less and less like the dumbest guy in school. Right now though, he was on his way to meet up with his gorgeous boyfriend. His mum was away on a girls’ weekend and he made a promise to cook dinner for Eric without any help from his mum. 

As Adam walked down Main Street, he immediately noticed Eric standing at their agreed meet-up spot. Even in broad daylight on a sunny day, in Adam’s eyes, Eric was the brightest thing on the earth. Adam was about to cross the street when overhead two guys up ahead, watching Eric. Not liking how those two were eyeing off his boyfriend, Adam continued down the street to the crossing, close enough to hear them. 

“Look at that queer. Pft his parents must tell everyone he's dead.” Adam had worked long and hard to deal with his internalised homophobia, he was still working on accepting himself and learning to deal with his negativity. There was no way he was going to let these two douchebags get away with talking about anyone like that, least of all Eric fucking Effiong. Violence didn’t work on these types; they thrived on being victimised too much. Instead, Adam shifted his shoulders and stood to his full height next to them.   
“Who you talking ‘bout?” He kept his tone even and distracted himself from the urge to deck both dickheads by getting out a cigarette.   
“That fem fag over there. Makes me sick just looking at him.” Homophobic Dickhead 1 scoffed and muttered under his breath in between everything he said. Despite voicing his dislike at the sight of homosexuals, he seemed to have real trouble turning his focus away from Eric. 

Adam took a long, cleansing drag of his cigarette. “How’d you know he’s gay?”  
“Just look at the faggot.” Homophobic Dickhead 2 decided to be the authority in reply. “Pants that tight, must have sucked his own dick clean off. Little poof wearing women’s makeup even. They’re all like that, barely men.” While the first dickhead was clearly just regurgitating nonsense that must have been drilled into him as a kid, this dickhead was just clueless. Adam felt smarter just breathing near him. Good thing he saved his fists on these two. 

“Right.” Adam took a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it under his boot. “Well actually he’s got a lovely cock on him. Gives the jaw a right ache.” Just emphasis, Adam rubbed his jaw as if working out a kink in the muscles. “And that eyeliner really makes his eyes sparkle. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a boyfriend to cook dinner for.”   
With that final parting shot, Adam shifted his grocery bags into a more comfortable position in his hand, crossed the road and walked straight up to Eric. Eric’s face lit up with a huge smile when he noticed Adam. “Hi Adam.” Instead of replying, Adam lifted his free hand to cup Eric’s cheek and draw him into a quick, solid snog. Making sure the action was in full view of any and all homophobes that might still be standing across the road to see. “Woo boy. Where did that come from?”  
Adam merely shrugged before sliding his hand into Eric’s and tugged him into walking. “Nothing. Just felt like it.” With a final confused chuckle at his boyfriend’s weirdness, Eric gripped his hand and launched into a full run down of his day as they turned to walk to the Groff’s together. Adam hummed his replies and ventured questions as warranted. Any mention of Eric’s French horn always warranted a smirk from Adam. Adam thought back on what he had heard on the street. It wasn’t long ago he would have said similar things, though he believed with less conviction. 

“Ouch Adam! You’re breaking my hand man.” Adam dropped Eric’s hand in shock.   
“Sorry, sorry.” He let his grocery bag dropped to the ground against a hedge and lifted his boyfriend’s hand to check. “Was thinking too hard.”   
Eric opened his mouth to offer a sarcastic quip on Adam’s thinking capabilities when he caught the genuine concern in his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t worry Adam, it was just a little squeeze. What were you thinking ‘bout?” 

Adam huffed as he rubbed his thumb over Eric’s knuckles, almost trying to erase any hurt he had ever caused. “I heard something today that sounded too familiar for comfort.” Adam paused and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You should hate me, but instead you forgave me. You help me to be better.”   
In response, Eric just huffed a laugh and reclaimed the taller boy’s hand. “This is about those two guys who were staring at me across the street yeah? Fuck them man. You were nothing like them. Yeah you scared me, and pushed me around. No it wasn’t cool and while I may forgive, I won’t forget it.” Eric watched that flex in Adam’s jaw and that pinch between his eyebrows that is always present when they discussed the early years of their relationship. “But unlike those guys back there, you put in the effort to know me, to see me. You now make me laugh, make me happy and deliberately do these to make my life easier. Look! You’re even cooking me dinner tonight Adam. ”   
Both boys looked over at the innocent bag of groceries, Eric with a proud grin and Adam with a simple, shy smile. “Yeah, I also suck your dick til you blow a wad.” Adam’s vulgarity earned him a firm shove from his boyfriend, causing him to stumble away, giving Eric time to adjust his clothing in the perfect imitation of a scandalised housewife. All he lacked was the pearls to clutch. 

Adam picked up the bag of groceries before offering his hand to Eric. “You coming? I got those chicken things you like and the stuff to make cheesy potatoes.” At the reminder of food, Eric gleefully took the offered hand again. His smile almost spilt his face when Adam lifted their combined hands to brush a kiss to Eric’s knuckles. “No thinking this time.”   
“When do you ever?” Despite the harsh words, Eric happily leant his body weight into the other boy’s side and continued their walk pressed as close together as possible.


	4. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Eric enjoy some intimacy and talk about that detention.

One of the best results of crashing the school play, and outing himself to his crush in public, was that Adam Groff now got to make out with Eric Effiong. Instead of just settling for the brief contact he got from pushing the smaller teen against his locker, holding his face while threatening him or brushing fingers when he stole lunches and money.   
“Stop thinking Adam!” The make out session was briefly paused while Eric redrew his boyfriend’s focus. Adam took the break to observe his boyfriend on top of him; the flush across Eric’s cheeks, the haze in his chocolate eyes and how plush his lips were. Nodding eagerly, Adam pulled Eric back down to resume the snog session. 

While Eric’s hands were focused on Adam’s hair and holding some of his weight off the taller boy, Adam greedily ran his hands down his boyfriend’s body. He was always warm, soft skin but firm toned muscles. He wasn’t built like Adam himself was, letting Adam still feel like a man, like a protector, when holding the shorter male. But there was no doubting how fiery and fierce Eric could be. Adam himself had been on the receiving end of that more than once and absolutely loved it every time. 

Adam slid his hands under Eric’s shirt, running skin on skin up his boyfriend’s back. Eric broke the kiss with a whimpered moan as the heat travelling up his spine. Adam took the chance to move his mouth down along his boyfriend’s jaw, seeking out any and every sensitive spot on the other boy’s neck. “God Adam.” Eric’s hip were beginning to rub against Adam’s own, the hand in Adam’s hair flexing so nails scrapped scalp. 

Adam and Eric had been together a couple of weeks now. They held hands, they cuddled, they shared food, they kissed, they met in the music room storeroom for a quick fumbled snog and a quick blow job, all the things Adam had always wanted to do with Eric. There was just one thing they hadn’t tried yet, and Adam had no idea how to start approaching it. With girls in the past, sex had seemed normal and straightforward. Girl liked him, he found her alright, she spread her leg, he got out his lovely big dick, things happened. But with Eric, this step seemed important. There was something significant about it, something purposeful, something special. 

This was something they would have to discuss, something to prepare for. But Adam didn’t do words so well. In their dynamic, Eric did most of the talking, with minimal input required from Adam. Eric always knew he held all of Adam’s focus, at nearly all times. What Adam lacked in words, he made up for with actions. Adam didn’t have the words for what he wanted with Eric, so actions would have to do it. 

Focusing back on the Eric writhing on top of him, Adam moved his mouth to that one spot right below Eric’s ear, as he slowly moved his hands down Eric’s back, to his backside. A firm grope from Adam had Eric moaning his name with a firm grind of hips. This action alone wasn’t anything new, Adam new it was one of Eric’s favourite moves. Instead of giving that arse another squeeze, Adam slowly shifted his hand more to the centre of the cheeks. 

The intention of giving his boyfriend a quick tease was halted as fingers met something hard. All kissing and movement stopped. Eric’s expression was shock and embarrassment as their eyes met.   
“Umm Adam… it’s not what you think.”   
Adam moved his fingers over the hard lump again. “I don’t know what this is.”   
Eric reached back to move his boyfriend’s hands off his rear as he sat up. “Right don’t be mad or weird about this.” Of course by saying that, Adam felt he should be alarmed or weird about this. He sat up, shifting back to lean against his bed headboard, and focused on the boy straddling his lap.   
“Okay, so, it’s not weird. I looked it up online and Jean gave me some advice as well.” Eric’s voice was shaky and the words just seemed to be falling from his mouth.   
“New Kid’s mum?”   
“Otis, and yes. “ Eric licked his lips and gave himself a minute to collect himself. It was a little odd for Adam to see his boyfriend so unsure of himself. “Okay, so, it’s a plug.”   
Now Adam was confused. Why did Eric need a plug in his hole? “Are you sick?” 

Eric’s face turned red and he couldn’t control the panicked laugh. “No, no Adam, I’m not sick.” He slowly gained control of himself again, and swung his leg back from over Adam’s hips, shifting to sit on the side of the bed facing Adam. “It’s to help prepare myself. You’re big man! You’re Knobzilla! Mr Two Cokes! I’ve never done, that, before and heard it can take a lot of prep work even with an average Joe. I was worried it would be a problem so I looked online and a lot of advice pages suggested this as a strategy.”   
Eric paused in his explanation, firstly to give his face time to cool down and secondly for Adam to process the information. He watched the other boy’s eyebrows furrow in thought, his jaw clench in confusion and that little eye squint of his. “You’re using that thing because my dick is above average?” Of course that was the only possible conclusion Adam Groff would come to when told his boyfriend was using a butt plug. Eric smiled shyly and nodded. Adam hummed in thought with his head turned to the side. “It doesn’t hurt does it?” 

Eric chuckled at how oddly thoughtful his Adam could be. He shifted his body back on the bed to lie beside his boyfriend, cuddled into his side. “At first yeah, but it’s more like a bit of discomfort. I don’t wear it all the time ya know. Just a couple of hours a night to get used to it and stuff.”   
Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, sneakily letting one hand rest on the other’s butt again. Leaning down, he whispered “do you think of me when you put it in?” The sudden tension in Eric’s body followed by his efforts to hide against Adam’s chest, were all the answer he would get, and need. Maybe he wasn’t the only one in the relationship that used actions more than words. He was so full of appreciation for this light in his life. Eric taught him how to practice self-love as more than just wanking; showed him understanding, encouragement and helped Adam believe he was more than just a fuck-up. 

Feeling a need to act on the flurry of emotions, Adam manoeuvred them so Eric was on his back beneath him. Gazing down at his boyfriend’s still blushing face, Adam felt entirely grateful. “You remember the first time I pinned you like this?”   
“In detention, yeah, kinda hard to forget. You blew me, threatened me then disappeared for half a term.” Though the memory was mildly bittersweet to them both, describing the event was never done in a malicious tone. It was the event from that memory that catalysed their entire relationship.   
“I didn’t mean it. The threat or the leaving part.” 

Eric just smiled at the short, blunt reply. His boyfriend was never really one for sugar coating or filling his statements past what was needed. Eric always assumed he developed the habit from his hard-ass father always cutting him off. Adam had never been known how to verbally share his feelings, which was what led to him bullying Eric, instead of asking him out to begin with. Eric understood that about his boyfriend, it was part of how he was able to forgive the hurt he caused. But any questions about what caused the change in Adam’s behaviour towards Eric were never really discussed. Feeling safe their space, Eric rested his hands against Adam’s collarbone, letting his fingers gently graze against the taller boy’s pulse point. “Why did you do it?” 

Adam’s eyes dropped from Eric’s, down to the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt. “I realised I could. No one was there to judge, except you. I knew you’d never judge me for it.” Adam sniffed and slowly lifted his gaze to Eric’s lips. “Also, I realised I always wanted to do that to you.”   
Eric just smiled warmly and urged Adam’s head to lower enough for them to continue kissing. “Any chance you want to do that now?” There was no way Adam could ever say no to his boyfriend’s big grin and shining eyes. Returning that grin with his own gentle smile, Adam resumed their kiss, trailed his lips down his boyfriend’s neck, hiked his shirt up to continue his path down his chest, to his belly button and soft hip bones. His boyfriend’s pleased sighs and hums urging him own just as much as the hands on his shoulders. The silent tug on his boyfriend’s waistband, the responding lifting of his hips and Eric was taken right back to that first time on the music room storeroom’s floor. This time, he wouldn’t be left sitting alone, confused with his thoughts, but will be able to curl up with his boyfriend and enjoy his afterglow.


	5. Eric and the birthday tradition

Eric had a birthday tradition; he and his best friend Otis “Oatcakes” Milburn would dress in drag and watch Eric’s favourite film ‘Hedwig and the Angry Inch’. Last year, everything that could go wrong with this tradition did, and Eric was left shaken, bruised, and traumatised. He still hesitates before getting the bus into the city, even if he is travelling with family or his six foot bulk of a boyfriend. Today, during their ride to school, Eric told his best friend he didn’t want to do the Hedwig thing this year. 

“What do you mean you don’t want to see Hedwig this year? You love Hedwig? Hedwig is your favourite film Eric? It’s, it’s, a tradition.” Otis was in full best friend panic mode. “I thought you were over what happened last year. Eric I will never do that to you ever again. I will avoid Maeve at all costs on your birthday; I will meet you directly at your house, you can do my makeup for me and I’ll escort you door to door to door. ” 

Eric smiled at his precious Oatcakes’ frantic effort to help. “I am. It’s alright really. It’s just this year I want to do something simple. We have friends now Otis, and dates. Livin’ the dream man.” There was no chance Otis would accept that excuse, but Eric really didn’t want to explain further. The pair continued their ride into school, with their usual banter and conversations resumed. They parked their bikes side by side and headed to their lockers together. Leaning against Eric’s locker flicking through the novel everyone had to read for English, was the aforementioned six foot bulk of Adam Groff. 

“Mornin’.” A quick kiss was shared before Eric shoved his boyfriend out of the way to get to his locker. “I got to drop my horn off in the music room so I’ll meet you two in English yeah.” Another quick kiss, Adam agreed to take Eric’s books for him and then the vibrant young man was of, leaving best friend and boyfriend.   
Otis took the chance to turn to Adam. “Hi Adam.” A muttered ‘new kid’ and nod was his response as the two turned towards their classroom. “Do you know why Eric doesn’t want to celebrate his birthday this year?” 

Adam stopped walking immediately and grimaced. “He tell you that?”   
“Well no, not exactly. But we have this tradition. We’ve done it every year since Eric first discovered Hedwig. Last year was a complete disaster cause I was trying to impress Maeve and we were doing clinic stuff and so Eric got left on his own, in costume, in drag, in town and got his favourite leopard print jacket stolen with his phone and wallet and then had to walk back and got punched. He was really shaken and stuff but said he got over it. And now this year he doesn’t want to and I was just wondering, if you knew why.” Otis tended to word vomit around Adam still. No matter how many times he saw the couple cuddle on his couch during movie nights, Adam was intimating. 

Adam stared at Eric was his patented blank look as he processed everything the shorter boy had just spewed at him. “Right. Clearly, he isn’t and I’ll handle this. Don't make plans Friday night free.” End of discussion, Adam continued on to the classroom leaving a confused Otis to fumble behind him. 

Friday came round like usual for Eric. He had ridden to school with Otis, he met Adam at the lockers before heading to class. At lunch time, he had sat with Lily and Ola as Maeve had dragged Otis off and Adam had to meet his academic advisor about something. After school, Adam had rushed off with just a quick goodbye kiss and Otis disappeared with Maeve soon after the bell. So now, Eric was checking his unread messages to both boys while shut up in his room pretending to do homework. Neither best friend nor boyfriend had seen any messages from him since school finished, nor had they made any plans for his birthday weekend.

He almost dropped his phone in shock at his mum’s call. “Eric, come down. Adam is here.” Nearly face planting as his feet tangled in the corner of his bedspread as he scrambled off the bed, Eric charged down the stairs to find his absent boyfriend, smiling charmingly at his mum, in his door way.   
“Adam. Why are you here? You didn’t answer my text.” Adam just smiled and accepted a black clothing bag from Eric’s mum.   
“Been busy. You coming? Everyone else is waiting.” Looking over Adam’s broad shoulders, Eric saw absolutely no one in the twilight behind him.   
“Who’s waiting? And what’s in the bag Adam?” 

With a lipless smile as his only response, Adam gave Eric’s mum a quick peck on the cheek, whispered thanks, and started walking back up Eric’s driveway.   
“Well go on Eric. Don’t keep that boy waiting.” His mum ushered him out the door with her joyous smile and a muttered ‘lucky boy’. He found Adam waiting for him next to his letterbox, black clothing bag slung over his shoulder by the coat-hanger. 

“Adam. What’s this all about? Seriously what’s in the bag?” Adam just offered his hand with as much of a conspiratory smile as Adam’s face could show, and led his boyfriend away. Despite being mildly vexed by all the mystery, the romantic in Eric was also extremely thrilled. He held his boyfriend’s hand with both of his and tried his best to tame his giddy smile into a frown. That smile shrunk on its own as Eric recognised the path into the junkyard many of their first night-time dates ventured into.   
“Seriously Adam, what is happening? You know I love coming here with you but why all the…” The words died in Eric’s mouth as he turned the corner of the old bus. He didn't see the usual setting of broken shit and old deck chairs, everything had been cleared away. In their place were his rag-tag group of friends, seated on the bench seats from inside the bus, and all wearing Hedwig inspired drag; Otis, Maeve, Ola, Lily, Aimee and her triangular boyfriend Steve. In front of them was a white bedsheet, strung up like as a makeshift outdoor cinema. 

Eric just stared wide eyed and frozen as his friends continued to move around getting things ready, bringing in coolers of drinks and opening bags of chips and sweets, Aimee helping Steve with his clip-on earrings. Adam gave his hand a squeeze to get his attention. “Think you’ll need this.” Eric turned to watch Adam open the clothing bag to reveal Eric’s Hedwig costume, sans wig. “Your mum helped gather it for me while you were at school. New Kid has your wig and some makeup.” 

Adam’s shy but proud smile, while holding up a Hedwig costume, was the single, greatest thing Eric had ever seen. “New Kid said you didn’t want to go see Hedwig. So I brought Hedwig here for you.” Ignoring the crowd in front of them, Eric practically leapt at Adam to snog him. Despite Adam’s tension at the resounding catcalls and wolf whistles from the audience, he held his boyfriend close with his free arm. When Eric’s seemed to have gotten what he needed out of his system, he pulled back enough to separate lips but held himself close to Adam still. 

“Thank you.” Snatching the costume off Adam’s finger, Eric dashed behind the minibus in excited strides. “You all wait right there!”   
It took Eric all of forty minute to perfect his Hedwig before revealing himself to applause. To Eric, they were applause but in reality there relieved cries of finally being able to start the film. Adam had removed his outer jacket to reveal the denim one underneath, his token effort to match the theme. Eric just shook his head before forcing his boyfriend to sit still while makeup was applied to his face. Once everyone was seated, and Eric had finished his work of art on Adam’s face, Aimee stepped forward with a cake for Eric. Adam produced a lighter from his pocket for the solitary candle, everyone sang as loudly and off-key as they could and an ecstatic Eric blew out the candle to cheers. 

Otis handed Eric and Adam a beer each as everyone settled in for the film. Adam gestured to Lily to start the projector he had helped her nick from the theatre club storeroom. Once everyone’s attention was on the makeshift screen, Adam slid a bag of CurlyWurly out from beneath his seat and handed it to Eric.   
“Happy birthday Tromboner.”   
Eric had to stifle a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. “You’re amazing, you know that. Can’t believe you did all this.” 

Adam’s shy smile returned with a casual shrug. “Didn’t do much. New Kid helped everyone with the costumes. You don’t have many friends so that part was easy.” That comment earned Adam a semi-playful shouldering from his boyfriend. “And when I told your mum she was more than happy to lend me a sheet and get your costume together.”   
Eric leaned forward to show his boyfriend some gratitude with a snog only to be held back. “You kiss me and you’ll ruin the makeup.” 

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s ridiculous notions, Eric held the hand his boyfriend placed on his chest and continued to lean in. The snog didn’t get very far before complaints and threats to throw food from their friends had them pulling apart. Eric just laughed while Adam begrudgingly told them to fuck off, but both boys behaved and turned their attention back to the film.


	6. Aimee has a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimee hosts a party and Eric gets a little drunk

Even after dumping the Untouchables for Maeve, Aimee was easily influenced to hosting a party. Maybe not as wild as the ones the Untouchables pressured her into having, but Maeve and Otis were always on hand to help scrub the new stains from the couches or carpet. Tonight was one such party. 

Eric was nursing his fourth drink as he walked through the party, in search of his boyfriend Adam. They parted way when Adam had been called over by Ola and Eric had seen Rahim. Feeling it was only right to go over and say hi to ex, Eric had kissed Adam on the cheek and sent him off to enjoy himself. Talking to Rahim had definitely been a mistake as their polite conversation had quickly dissolved into rehashing old pain, and Rahim doing his best to sink the Groffiong ship. Or in the very least cause a detour. Eric had solidly put an end to that conversation by quickly finishing his drink and using the excuse of a refill to walk away. He downed two more before mixing himself a fourth, and set off to reaffirm himself with a kiss from his boyfriend. 

The greatest thing he wanted to see was Adam leaning against a wall, looking as delicious as ever in his baggy jeans and tight t-shirt with his gold pendant resting on his chest. Eric’s favourite gunshow on full display as his had convinced his boyfriend to leave the trademark brown jacket at home. What Eric didn’t want to see was his delicious boyfriend, leaning against a wall with Ola standing close enough to brush arms with Adam on the one side, her girlfriend Lily beside her, and Aimee standing on Adam’s other side. 

Ordinarily, Eric would have no problem with Adam and Ola’s closeness. He understood his boyfriend had formed a real friendship with the pocket sized pansexual. Lily tended to hover near them as well, but she still blamed Adam, and his dad, for ruining her masterpiece. Eric found their double date lunches unusually amusing though he’d never been able to get a true read on Lily. As for Aimee, he knew it was mainly physical between her and Adam, but there was still history there. 

None of that was a problem before, but right now, after his run in with Rahim, neither girl were who he wanted to see with his boyfriend. Adam wasn’t gay like Eric. He was bisexual. Women were still an option, a temptation for him. After Rahim’s words, Eric couldn’t help but fear Adam might decide he missed them. Downing his drink for courage, Eric decided he needed to stake his claim on the man. 

As Eric quickly approached his target, Adam immediately looked straight at him. Maeve always teased Adam for his Eric-sense, his uncanny ability to find Eric even if he were blind-folded in a dark room. Eric stalked straight up to his boyfriend, cupped his face and pulled him into a firm snog. Adam of course tensed at the initial act, and again to the amused gasps of their friends present, but relaxed and embraced his alcohol-flavoured boyfriend. 

“Hi, Adam.” In his head, that sounded sultry to Eric. Adam’s grin may have implied it was more slurred.   
“Eric. I taste you’ve had a few drinks.” Eric just hummed in reply and tried reaching down for Adam’s own drink. Behind Eric’s back, Adam silently handed the red plastic cup to Ola to hide. As Eric tried blindly groping his boyfriend’s hand for the wayward cup, Adam just laced their fingers instead. “Might be a good time to slow down on the drinks.” 

Eric turned a drunken grin to Adam. “Maybe.” A quick lip lock and a heavy lean into his boyfriend’s solid build. “Or it might be a good time to repay you for detention.” Adam’s playful grin dropped immediately and his eyes looked down to the side in mild shock.   
“What happened in detention?” Eric turned to Aimee’s question before turning his grin back on his boyfriend. He firmly moved his body between Adam and Ola, snug under his boyfriend’s arm with their laced fingers resting on his hip.   
“Well Ms Aimee, detention was when Adam first put the moves on me.” Adam looked up at the ceiling with an expression clearly questioning why this was happening.   
The girls around them giggled at Adam’s embarrassment. “Well go on, kiss and tell Eric.”   
“Did he fuck you with his monstrous penis?” At Adam’s disapproving face at Lily, Ola stepped in with a blush to rebuke her girlfriend’s choice of words. Eric just laughed and affectionately stroked Adam’s cheek.   
“You did flash everyone your dick Adam, in case you forgot.” Aimee was always helpful in reminding Adam of this fact.   
“No Lily, he was a gentleman.” At the resounding scoff of disbelief from everyone, Adam included, Eric smiled. “Okay so no he was Adam. We wrestled until he pinned me to the ground.” Ola handed Adam his drink back so he could down a few gulps. Lily and Aimee just laughed and begged Eric to continue. Adam just continued to drink as Eric readied himself to reveal all.   
“Adam had just spat on me-“   
“He spat on you?” Ola and the other girls turned incredulous expressions on Adam, who had found the back of Eric’s shirt of the upmost importance currently.  
“Only cause I spat at him first. He had me pinned and I was terrified of him.” Feeling Adam flinch beside him, Eric nudged his side, pressing in closer to suddenly shy boyfriend. “So Adam is lying on top of me, right, and just staring me straight in the eye. Lowering closer and closer. He started snogging me right there on the floor. I tell ya girls, when he started moving down and lifting my shirt-“   
“Okay.” Adam put down his drink and before Eric could make another peep, he had Eric over his shoulder and was carrying him towards the door. “Thanks for the invite Aims. Time I got this one home.” Everyone well used to Adam’s big gestures with Eric by now, no one stopped him. Most offered a nod or raised cup in farewell. Even Otis, from his conversation with Maeve and Viv, just waved and called out a promise to call Eric in the morning.

Adam ignored all of Eric’s objections and requests to be put down. He continued trudging down the path, back towards his house, with his boyfriend over his shoulder. They weren’t far out of Aimee’s front gate when Eric finally spoke again. “Adam, put me down. I’m gonna be sick.” 

With slow movements, Adam gently lowered Eric back to his feet and directed him to the bushes beside the road. He squatted beside his boyfriend, rubbed his back soothingly until the heaving stopped then helped him back to his feet. “Come on. You’re staying at mine. If I take you home like this, your mum won’t make that rice thing for me again.” Eric just groaned in reply and let his boyfriend lead him away. Together, they walked silently down the path and into the night. Eric was regretting convincing Adam to leave his jacket at home now. 

“You were ignoring me.” Eric just huffed at Adam’s quiet remark. “I was trying to get your attention.”  
“When? Tonight?”  
“Back in the music room.”   
“I was doing detention, Adam. You were still my bully then. Being alone with you in that tiny room was not high on my to-do list.” Eric smiled and leant more of his weight into the taller teen’s side. Adam just squeezed the arm around Eric’s mid-back in support. “You know I hated you ignoring me.”   
Eric couldn’t resist smiling when his former bully showed his soft side. “A simple hi would have sufficed, you know. Instead of pushing me into lockers.”   
“Yeah but then I wouldn’t get to touch you.” Adam pressed a kiss to Eric’s hair and continued walking. “In detention, you stuck your butt out every time you picked up a stand. Made for good viewing.” 

Eric attempted a feeble shove at Adam’s teasing. “Shut up, Adam.” Eric groaned and turned back to the bushes again. Adam huffing a laugh beside him while still offering support. Once Eric was able to stand again, they continued their way to Adam’s house. Adam fished his house keys from his pocket and led Eric into the kitchen.   
“Go on and sit down. I’ll fix you something.” 

Eric ignored Adam’s directions in favour of leaning into his boyfriend’s back as he went about making toast. Adam just moved slowly, careful not to dislodge the drunk wait on his back. Once he had a plate a toast with half the nutella his boyfriend would usually want and two glasses of water, he steered Eric back to the table. “Drink half the glass first.” 

Eric hummed in agreement before reaching to grab a piece of toast. Adam just smiled at his boyfriend and pushed the water forward. “Finish the water, and we’ll talk about you repaying me for detention.” This drew Eric’s attention away from the chocolate coated bread. Eric’s slowly clearing head thought the proposition over.   
“I’d get to pin you down then, tough guy.” With a hooded smile, Adam gestured to the glass of water in Eric’s hand. Eric smiled with a chuckle and finished the water. With an exaggerated sigh, Eric placed the glass on the table and turned to Adam expectedly. “Well Groff. You have a music store room somewhere handy?” 

Adam just smirked at his boyfriend’s flirting. He put their used dishes in the sink, took Eric by the hand and led him upstairs to his boyfriend. When Eric tried to get a kiss from him once they made it to Adam’s room, the taller teen only offered a short kiss before pulling away. “You’re drunk, Eric. We’re not doing anything until you’ve slept it off.” 

Eric huffed and sulked, and tried to entice his boyfriend. But Adam only helped Eric remove his faintly, vomit scented shirt and bedazzled belt. Despite Eric’s objections, all he got from Adam that night was a warm bed.


	7. Caring for the sick and dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Georgia - "I would love one about how they take care of each other when the other is sick generally, or just a short drabble in which one of them is sick :)"

“Lord, I think I’m dying!”   
Adam scoffed at his boyfriend’s theatrics as he examined the thermometer he had just removed from Eric’s mouth. “You’re not dying. Your temp is only 37.9C.” Wiping the gadget off with some disinfectant wipes and returning it to its sheath in Eric’s mum’s first aid kit, he turned back to the teen sulking in bed. “It’s come down since this morning.” 

Eric groaned in reply and thrashed under the covers of his bed. “Adam! How can you be so chill when your boyfriend is dying?” Eric meant his tone to be threatening, but even to him it sounded more petulant. Adam’s reply was his typical not impressed look before grabbing the food tray he’d left on Eric’s desk. 

“Come on Tromboner, sit up a bit.” Adam attempted to move the pillows as his own mum had done for him when he was sick. “I heated up that chicken soup your mum made. Also some toast with nutella if you behave.” Eric smiled weakly at his boyfriend. Catching his boyfriend’s larger hand, Eric tugged Adam to sit on the bed with a whine. Adam scoffed in response to the whine but relented to settle on the bed beside the sick. “Shove over then.” 

Eric gave the barest of wriggles then ignored the food in favour of trying to get a cuddle. Adam gave a soft smile and began stirring the cooling soup. “Should I feed you with planes or trumpets?”   
Eric groaned at Adam’s shit joke. “That’s not funny Adam. I’m dying here. You’re meant to be helping.” Despite his petulant whining and cross words, Eric didn’t even try not to grin at his boyfriend’s sense of humour. Any excuse to make a trumpet, trombone or horn joke, no matter the situation. Eric tried to reach over for a slice of chocolate toast, but had his hand blocked by Adam.   
“Ah. Wait. Soup first, then the chocolate.” When Adam used that tone with Madam, his mum’s dog, Eric found it adorable. When Adam used that with him, and to stop him getting nutella, Eric was not impressed. But with his head still spinning from a fever, and his stomach hurting, he was helpless to stop it. He pinched his boyfriend’s side in retaliation but still willingly opened his mouth for some soup. 

Adam continued to lift spoonfuls to Eric’s mouth, occasionally making plane or train or poor trumpet noises. Eric would whine or groan at each sound while Adam would chuckle, making his jokes even less funny to Eric. Once the soup was done, Adam and Eric shifted so Eric could lean more on Adam’s chest then against his side, while contently chewing his toast. Adam filled Eric in on what he had missed at school, how Mr Hendricks fly was done all class showing his purple and blue polka dot underwear to everyone, or how Ruby’s hair got stuck in Anwar’s jacket zipper. Eric pressed for more details on what Ruby or Anwar were wearing but Adam hadn’t cared to remember those details. 

After Eric had taken his afternoon dose of medicine, Adam took the tray of empty dishes back down stairs. The Effiong family had gone to a church function together after Adam had arrived to check on Eric. Mrs Effiong had left strict instructions for heating the soup and for Eric’s care. Adam rinsed off the dishes in the sink and made two cups of tea to take back up with him.

“Okay, I’ve got tea, Hairspray is queued up on your laptop and Ola agreed to cover my shift for the afternoon. Move over.” Eric was as content as the cat who got the cream as Adam slid into the bed next to him, wrapped an arm around him and Good Morning Baltimore began to play. Adam helped him hold his tea cup and fluff the pillow when he shifted into a different position. 

When Eric started falling asleep sometime during The New Girl In Town, Adam turned the volume down and carefully moved the laptop to the bedside table. Eric grumbled at the movement but Adam softly shushed him. Adam carefully reached over to pick up the book they had to read for English and settled in beside his sleeping boyfriend. As dramatic as Eric was when sick, Adam had been relieved that his temperature was down. He had been pretty worried when Eric had whined about burning alive in a voice message. Looking down at his sleeping face now, Adam couldn’t resist sneaking a quick photo. Eric was going to kill him when he found it but for now, Adam would enjoy his little trophy.


	8. Stress and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you’re up for it, I’d love a story about Adam and Eric going on a walk or hanging out & smashing things, or whatever really, when Eric gets cold. And then Adam puts his infamous leather jacket around Eric. You could include that even if Adam isn’t always good at words, he’s great at the action thing." Requested by anon.

Adam Groff didn’t really take his schoolwork that seriously. Granted, he took it slightly more serious after getting a second chance at it, but he was more focused on passing than succeeding. Even now, during the mid-semester exam period, he only studied as far as would secure him a solid, safe C+. His boyfriend however, did take it seriously. Especially, as he was working towards securing a scholarship to attend a university in town once he graduated. Adam found a new favourite hobby in watching Eric study – the way he mouthed sounding out words, the little scrunch of his eyebrows when he came across something complicated and the muttered curses under his breath when his working out didn’t, well, work out. Adam had even made a game for himself of trying to name the songs Eric would nervously drum on the table with his painted nails and glittery pens. 

During their study sessions, Adam would take it upon himself to provide snacks and refreshments for Eric. He had started keeping a healthy supply of Curly Wurlies, Oreo cookies and Eric’s favourite brand of chips in his bag, along with 2-in-1 hot chocolate sticks and Eric’s preferred tea bag brand. He made sure to never tell anyone about his supply stash, and whenever Eric asked about the treats, Adam would shrug and ask Eric about whatever he was currently studying. He also made sure to silently take note of the time Eric spent studying and would make efforts to distract his boyfriend into taking appropriate breaks. 

Unfortunately, as the exams drew closer, Eric became less susceptible to distractions and more prone to angry outbursts at Adam’s attempts. Such as during lunch time today. Adam noticed Eric getting particularly tense while hunched over the latest revision homework for their Science class. As they’d just come from that class, and Adam had their lunches sitting in front of them going cold, he had bravely attempted to remove the book from Eric’s vision. Eric had, of course, snapped at Adam and snatched his book back. Adam had remained calm, expecting Eric’s resistance, and continued in his attempts to distract Eric was some PDA and offering Eric a corner of the sandwich Mrs Effiong had packed for him. Adam wasn’t expecting Eric to knock the food from his hand, or stand up and verbally castrate him in the middle of the lunch hall. When Eric had grabbed his book, but left his food and bag, and stormed out, Adam didn’t know what to do other than return them to his boyfriend’s locker for him. Eric had avoided him or given him the silent treatment for the rest of the day, and had left without a word to him or Otis. 

Adam had texted his apologies to Eric, and photos of Madam offering her belly for rubs, but Eric had left his boyfriend and Madam on read. As night fell, and Eric still appeared online, Adam decided it was time for the old faithful. Grabbing his big brown jacket, denim hoodie and backpack, as well as the large outdoor torch, he headed off on foot to Eric’s house. As expected, all but one light was out. Eric was still awake. Picking up a few choice pebbles from the front yard, Adam proceeded to gently lob the stones at Eric’s window. He’d wait in-between each one to avoid accidentally stoning his boyfriend and continued until he saw the curtains part, and his boyfriend’s face peek out. 

Adam smiled up at him and nodded his head back, as he had done many times before. Eric stood watching for longer than normal, causing Adam to grow worried he’d get rejected, before he saw his boyfriend nod and the light turn off. It only took a few minutes for Eric to walk out the front door, carefully closing and locking the front door as silently as possible, before joining his boyfriend at the letterbox.   
“Hi, Adam.” Eric looked exhausted and stressed. His voice was unnaturally weak. “Look, Adam, I shouldn’t have snapped at you today. Al’right. I’m sorry.” Adam took a few moments to continue visually assessing his boyfriend, before turning and walked off down the path without a word. He heard Eric huff behind him followed by quick steps in an effort to catch-up. “Look, Ad, I really don’t have time for this tonight. I’ve still got half a chapter left for English. I haven’t even looked at the new music for swing band.” 

For the entire duration of their walk to the junkyard, Adam silently allowed Eric to rant his stress out. Adam may not take schooling seriously, but when it came to his boyfriend, he mentally kept a note of each subject’s workload and non-school complaint alike. As they approached their spot, Eric practically collapsed into one of the fold-out chairs, already look less tense just from the rant and walk. Adam walked over behind the broken couch and brought out a blue, furniture store bag filled with cheap plates and porcelain. He had been growing a collection to use as celebration for once Eric had finished his exams. Now seemed as good a time as any to get into it. 

At the sight of the full bag, Eric’s eyes almost fall out of his head. “Lord, where’d you get all those?”   
Adam just smiled at his boyfriend’s barely concealed wonder and casually shrugged in response. “Been saving them. Come on, you first.” Like always, Adam set up a porcelain vase on one of the metal stands for Eric and handed him the bat. Neither said a thing as their fingers lightly touched, but Adam did steal a quick peck from Eric. “Go on. Show me your stuff Tromboner.” Eric looked absolutely smitten at his boyfriend as he fixed the goggles to his face and lined up the bat. It was nights like this that made Eric fall in love with the taller teen all over again. These precious little moments, as well as Adam’s silent support at school, were the things no one else understood about their relationship. Not even Oatcakes and Maeve. 

The pair continued to alternate smashing things, though Adam made sure Eric smashed more than him. After all, he had brought him here to help de-stress and had collected that bag of things for him to smash. It wasn’t long til Eric’s exhaustion hit a new level and he started struggling to lift the bat, Adam gently led him over to the old couch. As they sat down, Adam felt Eric starting to shiver. Knowing how much Eric loved it, Adam wordless slipped his trademark brown jacket off and fit it over Eric’s slimmer shoulders. He pretended not to notice when Eric tried to subtly tuck his nose against it to inhale Adam’s scent from the jacket. 

Eric tucked himself under Adam’s arm and cuddled himself in close as they watched the stars together. For the first time in weeks, Eric felt relaxed and didn’t care that he couldn’t remember how many pages in how ever many books were waiting for him on his desk. Adam reached into the bag he had dropped beside the couch and pulled out a nutella sandwich. The boys shared it, with Eric remaining silent about how messy and uneven Adam had spread the chocolate. As the boyfriends settled against each other, Eric laced his fingers with Adam’s. “I am sorry about today Ad. I know you were trying to be supportive and take care of me. You always have my favourites in your bag and I know you watch the clock man.”   
Adam just smiled shyly. “I thought you hadn’t noticed. I did those things to try and help.”   
Eric squeezed Adam’s hand softly. “I appreciate it. So much Ad. I’m driving myself crazy with all this revision.” Eric couldn’t resist hiding his face against his boyfriend’s chest with a frustrated whine. As the strong and silent rock, Adam just held him closer and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I’ll be here if you need me Eric.” Adam’s voice always sounded so soft when he voiced his feelings. Eric hummed and tugged his boyfriend’s head down for a kiss. A warm snog was the cherry on top of the relaxation sundae Adam had prepared for him. Adam had had to carry him home before long as Eric had soon fallen asleep cuddled up with his boyfriend. Eric couldn’t remember how he got into his room but he woke up on top of his bedding, shoes removed and still wearing Adam’s brown jacket.


	9. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eric chooses a couples costume at a pop-culture costume party

Adam flicked and fussed with the layers of lace hanging from his neck. “I look like a ponce.” He tugged the lace away from his neck with a grimace. His best friend, Ola, and Ola’s girlfriend Lily shared a chuckle at the fifth complaint they’d heard in the last ten minutes.   
“You look fine Adam.” Ola’s eyes were sparkling with mirth under the thick brunette curls of her wig. Hanging from a strap on her shoulder was a large water gun she had spray painted black and the top half of her dark grey jumpsuit was tied around her waist, leaving her in a white tank top. Adam wasn’t sure if her Ripley costume was more impressive, or Lily’s Xenomorph. 

“When Eric said he got me a pirate costume, I was expecting something different.” Adam looked down at the red coat almost hidden beneath the layers of white lace and attempted to adjust his lapels with the plastic hook cover one hand. “I don’t understand why he made me a villain.” Ola only smiled sweetly at Adam’s complaining behind her now empty cup. Perfect timing for a green-legging-feather-cap wearing Eric to show up with 3 fresh cups.   
“Did someone wish upon a star for beer?” Eric slid a full cup into Ola’s empty one and handed another two Adam’s non-hooked hand. “Oh I past your alien girlfriend in the hall, amazing costume by the way, and gave her a fresh cup. She hissed at me, which I think meant thanks.” Eric cuddled into his boyfriend’s side and took a swig of his cup. 

“Thanks Eric. Or should I call you Pan?” Ola winked with a grin before dissolving into giggled at Eric’s attempts to pose like Peter did.   
“Thanks Tromboner… but wish upon a star is Cinderella.” Adam’s surly response did nothing to dampen his Eric’s pageantry. Eric merely straightened the layers on lace on Adam’s chest and reset some of the black curls getting tangled over his shoulder. “And when can I take this off? The plastic hairs keep getting in my beer.” Eric pecked his boyfriend’s frowny, beer-flavoured lips with a grin.   
“Behave and I’ll take it all off for you. Later.” Ola just giggled at Adam’s blank-but-thinking face followed by that little mouth movement of his and then both boys settled half leaning into the wall behind them, and half into each other’s sides. Everyone at school had gotten used to have physical the two boys were; if they weren’t holding hands, Adam’s arm was around Eric’s shoulders or they were leaning into each other. 

The trio each enjoyed their beers in silence while taking in the array of pop-culture costumes around them. Lily re-joined them, her tail draped over her arm. “People kept stepping on it.” Ola offered her girlfriend a comforting back rub. Once she finished checking her tail for damage, Lily took in Adam and Eric’s costumes. “What made you decide on Peter Pan and Hook for your costumes? Kind of weird, considering your history.” 

Eric rolled his eyes and ignored Adam’s I-told-you-so look. “Actually, Lily, it makes perfect sense, considering our history.” Adam and Ola exchanged a look as Eric stood to his full height and switched into his level-one-diva mode, as dubbed by Ola. “You see, Hook and Peter were enemies and Hook was always bullying Peter, like Adam. Hook also had strong no-homo-but-homo energy, just like Ad. Hook really wanted Pan’s pixie but had to play the role of the Captain, just like Ad with me. There is a ton, a ton right, of sexual tensions between them, just like us.” Eric took a moment to refresh with a sip of his beer, while Adam was mentally asking the ceiling to crash down on him. “Also, Ad said I looked good in green.” 

Ola and Lily both turned questioning faces to Adam, who was looking down at his hook with a pouty frown and pink cheeks. Before Eric could continue, Ola jumped in with a discussion on the book everyone was reading for English class. Adam mouthed a thank you to her while Eric was helping Lily check her phone.


	10. Camo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wears camo

To start with, Eric wore a camouflage print belt. Just a small touch to his outfit. A barely noticeable nod to Adam’s military connection. Adam seemed to notice it straight away, gave Eric one of his ‘you think you’re funny’ looks and carried on like normal. Throughout the day, Eric would catch his boyfriend’s jaw muscles flex when his eyes caught the belt again. 

Anytime military is mentioned, in class, in news, in talk of a movie or TV show, Adam’s jaw clenches. Eric notices every time. It’s never at the mention of the nature of military, the use of military, the development of military. It’s more plainly the image of military men, in uniform, in formation, that warrants the reaction. The few times Adam had spoken openly about his time at military school, his sentences seemed more clipped than usual. Eric had gathered it wasn’t so much the time at military school that Adam regretted; it was the circumstance that sent him there, and then brought him back, that made Adam tense. 

Adam Groff associated the military with his father’s dismissal. That was plain to anyone who knew had seen the interactions between the Groff men before Adam disappeared. Eric Effiong wanted to change that. Gradually, Eric would include more and more camouflage or military inspired gear to his wardrobe; camo print in various colours, cargo shorts, military jackets, khaki coloured shirts. Adam drew the line when Eric showed up wearing a military inspired envelope hat, not unlike the one Adam himself had worn at the academy. 

“You taking the piss Tromboner?” Although that nickname was usually delivered in a playful, almost flirty inflection that made Eric smile. Right now, it reminded Eric of all the times Adam Groff, his school bully, had slammed him into a locker and stolen his lunch under threat.   
“Morning Adam.” Trying to play off the closed off, hurt in Adam’s eyes, Eric tried his best to preen and show off his outfit with his usual confidence. He knew, as he was sure Adam did as well, that confidence was fading more and more. “Did you finish the science homework? I swear that diagram was upside down or something right.”   
“Cut the crap, Eric, I’ve had it. This stops now.” Adam’s eyes honed straight in on the hat. Everyone in the hallway present had seemed to gawk at their display. Noticing their audience, Adam’s voice lowered, but Eric found the hushed volume only amplified the harsh tone. “I don’t know what you’re playing at Effiong but it stops now. Take that hat off your head and wear your normal clothes.” 

Eric felt his face grow hot under the scrutiny of both the angry Groff in front of him, and the whispering gossipmongers watching. “I’m not playing at anything Adam.” Eric wished the words were stronger, but an intimidating Adam always had a way of dousing his spirited responses. “I was just trying something.” Eric snatched the hat from his head, shoved it into his boyfriend’s chest and stormed off to his first class of the day. He heard Adam scold the remaining onlookers into leaving followed by the aggressive treatment of lockers. 

The realisation hit that Eric hadn’t grabbed any books as he sat down. Otis took the seat beside him, and agreed to share materials with a sullen best friend. Adam walked in soon after, leaving a pile of Eric’s books on the table next to Otis, before silently proceeding to an empty chair at the back of the room. The day progressed slowly, with Adam intimidating people into trading seats in their shared classes. He could still feel his boyfriend’s eyes burning into the back of his head, a sensation he was well used to after the four years of misguided pining. Forlorn and chagrined looks, grimaces and head tilts were exchanged but neither spoke a word to the other until the end of the day. 

Otis and Maeve had sex clinic appointments, though strictly not encouraging sexual acts anymore. This left Eric to walk out to the bike rack by himself. Waiting beside his bike was Adam along with Ola and Lily. Adam was studying his shoes while Ola spoke to him with her hand on her arm. Eric always marveled at the physical affection between his boyfriend and his best friend’s ex. The easy understanding between them spiked small amounts of jealousy in Eric’s gut. He knew he shouldn’t feel it, but he had experienced Ola steal Otis’ attention already, he didn’t care to experience the same with Adam. 

The sudden horror of that becoming a reality forced Eric’s feet to quicken. Before he had thought anything through, Eric was standing directly in front of his boyfriend. “Do you mind, Adam, that’s my bike. I’d like to go home.” Upon noticing Eric’s approach, Adam had lifted his gaze with a flash of relief, before once again dropping his attention to the buttons of Eric’s shirt. 

Instead of hearing his boyfriend’s reply, it was Ola who intervened. “Hi Eric, we were all going to go home along the river. Want to join us?”   
“No thank you Ola.” Eric knew his reply was snapped rudely, and Ola hadn’t deserved it, but he was hurt and defensive. Adam was still finding his shirt more interesting than his face. Ola made a motion to interject but Adam stood to his full height. The taller teen reached out and tugged Eric’s bag off his back.   
Adam’s expression turned to that of a kicked puppy when the strap of Eric’s bag didn’t willingly release. “I want to walk you home.” When his initial statement was met with a cross stare from Eric, Adam swallowed roughly and softly added please. When he still didn’t get a response, he tried tugging Eric’s bag again.   
“Stop it Adam.” The rebuke only received a mischievous half smirk from said Adam and another playful tug.   
“Maybe we should start walking then-“  
“If you don’t mind, Ola, this is between Adam and I.” Eric showed little care for Ola’s incredulous expression, instead leaving her to Lily. He relented his bag to Adam and righted his bike. “Come on, Adam. If you’re ready to talk now then.” He reversed his bike out from the racks and turned it towards the exit with Adam silently following. 

Together, they walked away from the school. The awkward silence between them reminded Eric of the first night he followed Adam to the junkyard. Eric was sure Adam was leading him somewhere to make good on all his threats. Adam had just returned from military academy, with his head shaved and a changed air about him. Eric was equal parts scared and relieved he was back and changed. That day at the shop when Eric had seen Adam behind the counter, he had seemed as eager to see Eric as Eric did to see him, until he noticed Rahim. But that night outside Eric’s window, Adam had appeared like one of Eric’s fantasies. 

“What are you smiling about?” It took Eric a moment to realise he had been smiling like a love-struck fool during his reminisce.   
“No, nothing.” Eric tried to ignore the huff of amusement from his boyfriend.   
“Does that smile mean you’ve finished sulking now?”   
“I wasn’t sulking Adam. You embarrassed me. In front of the whole school. It wasn’t sulking, I was pissed.”   
“You were pissed? Why were you pissed? You weren’t the one being mocked by his boyfriend.” Adam’s voice had petered off near the end of his statement, something he always did when he started overthinking. This was the first sign to Eric that Adam hadn’t understood what had happened that morning. 

Eric stopped walking and turned to Adam properly. “Mocked? Adam, I wasn’t mocking you.” At Adam’s confused expression, Eric rolled his eyes. He really should have known his Adam wouldn’t have got what he was trying to do. The guy’s idea of a first date was smashing stuff in a junkyard. “I was trying to be supportive.”  
At seeing Adam’s puppy dog eyes look up from under his eyelashes, Eric knew exactly what was coming. “I don’t understand. What were you doing?” That almost shy, soft voice never failed to melt Eric’s resolve to continue being angry.  
“Since my boyfriend had a thing about it and I wanted to be supportive.” The silence between the two boys as Eric allowed his words to sink in stretched out. Eric watched as Adam processed his words, those puppy dog eyes moved back and forth from focusing on Eric’s face, his lips, the various camo prints on his clothing and then settled on his hand. “Adam?”   
Despite Eric’s prompting, Adam still remained silent. In typical Adam style, he stepped forward and slid his hand into Eric’s with a silent kiss brushed to Eric’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” Eric just smiled and allowed Adam to pull him into his chest for a hug. “Will you come to my house?” Eric nodded against his boyfriend’s chest. Adam guided Eric’s bike to his side to steer it home while keeping his arm around Eric. 

Back at Adam’s house, he showed Eric the uniform he had hanging up in his wardrobe from when he was at military school. Eric made his boyfriend put each item on, explain the purpose of each item and with minor questioning, Adam shared a few stories of his time at the school. As a reward, Eric also tried on Adam’s uniform shirts and faked his way through military drills to make Adam laugh.


	11. Night walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short insight into what they do in the dark.

The first night walk together had been beyond awkward. Eric hadn’t known if this was an unintentionally romantic way for Adam to make good on his promises to end him, or a creepily dark extended hand of misguided friendship. To Eric’s delight, it was the neither, sealed with an awkward lip lock. If anyone had told Eric he would eagerly wait for Adam Groff to show up at his window in the middle of night for moonlight walks worthy of D list cheese-feast romcoms, he’d have laughed them straight to the mental health clinic. But now, every night for the past week, Eric has picked out his best freshly washed outfits, made sure his lips were scrubbed and balmed, teeth brushed and breath refreshed, just to sit and wait to bully-turned-something-romantic-maybe Adam Groff to throw a pebble at his window. 

That first night had ended with a dry, chapped, barely there lip brush. Both boys had been uncertain, inexperienced and overly cautious. Conversing with Adam had felt like Eric was trying to coax a stray dog into trusting him. Any sudden movements, or the wrong thing said and Adam would pull away and shut down. Or at least, he did in the past. In public, Adam barely looked Eric in the eye still. In private, Adam seemed to transform to Eric; his shoulders seemed to slope just a little, his head held a little higher, he smiled, he laughed, he held his hand, he initiated kisses. 

It felt almost silly to Eric, that holding Adam Groff’s hand as they walked away from their lives for the night gave him butterflies. That he was happy to fall asleep in classes during the day, or spend his lunchtimes napping, just so he could be completely awake and aware of everything Adam showed him. Especially, considering, they kept things rather, well mostly, chaste. Not innocent necessarily. Eric can describe the taste of Adam too well for anything they did to be considered innocent. But clothes stayed on, for the most part. Hands or tongues sometimes found their way under layers of cloth. 

Eric definitely let his own hands explore under layers to the memory of his body being pressed into the bark of a tree by Adam’s body. At school, Eric dreaded being pinned down by Adam’s larger frame. It made him feel small and weak. But against that tree, Adam had been an anchor to the moment. His hands had been gentle and caring against the side of Eric’s jaw and his hip. Adam’s hips holding firm against Eric’s had kept the night chill away. Adam’s lips had traced every line and dip of Eric’s neck, just as Eric’s fingers did when he re-lived that memory in the privacy of his bedroom. 

Other nights, Eric takes the lead. He has been doing this longer than Adam. Adam hadn’t been sure at first. Eric could feel the tension in the taller body the first time he took charge. It took some coaxing, slow movements and gentle encouragement, for Adam to relax into Eric’s attentions. Adam knew Eric held no real chance of pinning him completely and wouldn’t do anything Adam wasn’t comfortable with. It was nice, to let someone take care of him and lead him for a change. Eric’s ministrations were passionate and exciting. The first time Eric repaid him for their detention was the last bit of convincing he needed. It wasn’t his first time receiving a blowjob, absolutely not, but this was new. Having Eric on his knees for him, giving his full attention, being enthusiastic and the sexiest fucking thing Adam had ever seen. Aimee had often done this for him but with a sense of obligation. Although Adam enjoyed it, he was a hot blooded teen after all, it never made his knee lock or his mouth dry like when Eric did it. 

It wasn’t just physical between them. Sometimes to break the ice and silence between them, Eric would update Adam on the latest happenings at Moordale High. In reply, Adam would volunteer small stories about customers he’s had – the one who knocked over an entire display of umbrellas while on his phone or the mother who complained about the price of milk while her kid unwrapped chocolate bars on the shelves. Eric told Adam about rediscovering religion after their detention. Adam told Eric how his mum happily sings pop songs to herself without his dad around.

At some stage in the night, they let the world fall still and silent around them. They sit together, touching in some way, while watching the skies or the lights of their little town. They breathe, their hearts beat, they listen and relax. Nothing else is needed, nothing more required. They have time.


End file.
